The present invention relates to a clip element for forming a component connection, as well as to the component connection so formed with the clip element.
It is an object of the invention to provide a clip element, which permits a connection of components in a simple fashion, as well as to provide a corresponding component connection with the clip element.
This and other objects are achieved by providing a clip element having a mushroom-shape with a hollow, radially elastic sleeve and a clamping edge projecting from the shank to the outside, as well as a component connection formed with the clip element. The component connection includes a first component, from which a male form-fitting element projects, a second component having a through-hole into which the male form-fitting element projects, and the clip element. The clip element has the radially elastic sleeve section, which is form-fittingly and/or frictionally clipped onto the male form-fitting element, and the clamping edge which projects to the outside from the sleeve section and reaches at least partially over the through hole. The clamping edge rests against the second component on a side of the second component facing away from the first component or is fixedly connected with the second component.
The starting point of the invention is a component connection having a first component and a second component to be connected therewith by way of a fitting or clamped connection. One or both components may, for example, be vehicle body components. However, the invention is not limited to the “automotive engineering” field but can be used quite generally wherever two components are to be connected with one another in a simple and cost-effective manner by way of a fitting or clamped connection.
A “male form-fitting element” projects from the first component. The term “male form-fitting element” should be interpreted extremely broadly. Generally, it applies to an element that projects from the first component and preferably has an undercut. The male form-fitting element may, for example, be a sphere or may be formed by a part of a sphere (for example, a spherical cap) or have a shape similar to a sphere or a conical shape or the shape of a pin.
A through-hole is provided in the second component. The male form-fitting element projects into the through-hole, or the male form-fitting element at least partially fits through the through-hole.
The invention includes a clip element interacting with the male form-fitting element. The clip element may, for example, be designed in the shape of a mushroom or a hat or may be integrated in another component. The clip element has a hollow, radially elastic sleeve section. A clamping edge may project toward the outside from the sleeve section.
In the case of a component connection according to the invention, the radially elastic, sleeve section (shank) may be form-fittingly and/or frictionally clipped onto the male form-fitting element. The male form-fitting element has a certain oversize with respect to at least a forward section of the sleeve section. During the fitting or clipping of the sleeve section onto the male form-fitting element, the forward section of the sleeve section is first expanded slightly radially. When the sleeve section is pressed farther onto the male form-fitting element, if the male form-fitting element has an undercut, the forward section of the sleeve section can radially spring back again a certain distance into the interior, whereby a certain tight fit is obtained, in addition to the frictional connection between the inner circumference of the sleeve section of the clip element and the male form-fitting element. It may also be provided that the sleeve section of the clip element in the clipped-on condition, in a form-fitting manner, reaches behind an undercut of the clip element.
It may be provided that a “clamping edge” projects from the sleeve section (shank section) toward the outside. This clamping edge at least partially reaches or extends over the through-hole. Preferably, the clamping edge, to a certain extent, is flexible at least in the longitudinal direction of the sleeve section.
It is further provided that, on a side of the second component facing away from the first component, the clamping edge rests against the second component and presses the latter in the direction of the first component. As an alternative, it may be provided that the clamping edge is fixedly connected with the second component.
In each of the two above-described cases, the second component is connected with the first component by way of the clip element, which is fixedly clipped to the male form-fitting element fixedly connected with the first component.
The two components can therefore very easily be mutually connected by the clipping or fitting of the clip element onto the male form-fitting element fixedly connected with the first component. The clipping-on can be carried out manually. As an alternative, it may also be provided that the clip element is clipped on in an automated manner, for example, by way of a robot, which has previously determined the spatial position of the male form-fitting element.
According to a further development of the invention, the through-hole provided in the second component is circular. Correspondingly, it may be provided that the sleeve section of the clip element (i.e. shank section) has the shape of a circular cylinder or a shape similar to that of a circular cylinder.
As an alternative, it may be provided that the through-hole is an oblong hole and the sleeve section has the shape of a cylinder adapted to the shape of the oblong hole. However, the shape of the sleeve section does not necessarily have to be adapted to the shape of the oblong hole. It is also contemplated that the through-hole is designed as an oblong hole and a clip element is used that has a circular-cylindrical shank section, which has the advantage that, in the longitudinal direction of the oblong hole, even in the mounted condition of the two components, a certain relative displacement of the two components is possible.
If the clamping edge is connected with the second component, it may be provided that the clamping edge is connected in one piece with the second component. In particular, it may be provided that the clamping edge and/or the entire clip element is connected in one piece with the second component and/or is integrated in the second component and is therefore an integral part of the second component.
Corresponding to the shape of a mushroom head, it may be provided that the clamping edge is a surrounding clamping edge. However, this does not necessarily have to be so. “The clamping edge” could also be formed by several clamping segments, several clamping arms, clamping noses or the like, which extend about a circumferential section.
According to the invention, the sleeve section (shank section) of the clip element is open on its front side facing away from the clamping edge. This is necessary for being able to fit the sleeve section onto a male form-fitting element. The other end of the sleeve section may also be open or closed. In the latter case, it may be provided that, corresponding to the shape of a mushroom head, the clamping edge extends over the sleeve section.
As mentioned above, the male form-fitting element may be formed, for example, by a sphere connected with the first component. It is also contemplated that the male form-fitting element is formed by several individual mutually connected elements, particularly by several individual mutually connected spherical or sphere-like elements. In the case of several spherical elements, these can be arranged one behind another (double or multiple spheres). The male form-fitting element may be connected with the first component in a firmly bonded manner. In particular, it may be welded onto the first component. The first component and/or the male form-fitting element may, for example, consist of metal, particularly of steel or aluminum. The second component may also consist of metal. However, a mixed construction is also contemplated, i.e. a component connection in which the two components consist of different materials. In particular, component connections may be considered where one of the components consists of metal and the other component consists of a plastic material, such as a fiber-reinforced plastic material, particularly a glass- or carbon-fiber-reinforced plastic material.
The clip element may preferably also be produced of a plastic material. The clip element may, for example, by an injection-molded part.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of one or more preferred embodiments when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.